Broken
by ArrowOliver123
Summary: Danny gets kidnapped at the age of 5. Now at the age of 10 he has escaped and found his way to starling city. In the care of Oliver can he get Danny to trust and move past what happened. (no ghost powers){Tommy is alive in this story]


Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as contently listening, by force, to his parents ramble or instruct their children how numerous Fenton gadget work. Despite this he loved his parents; they would always find time to spend with Danny when they weren't working on a ghost gadget. Danny had two best friends Sam and tucker. He met Sam and tucker when he was two and have been best friends ever since. When Danny wasn't playing with Sam and Tucker he was visiting his cousin Oliver. He loved spending time with him. He felt like part of a family whenever he was there. Danny was three when Oliver disappeared. When Danny wasn't playing with Sam and Tucker he was visiting his cousin Oliver. He loved spending time with him. He felt like part of a family whenever he was there. Danny was three when Oliver disappeared. When Danny wasn't playing with Sam and Tucker he was visiting his cousin Oliver. He loved spending time with him. He felt like part of a family whenever he was there. Danny was three when Oliver disappeared. When Danny was five he was kidnapped. He had been playing outside with his dad watching him. When he was grabbed his dad had tried to get to him, but he was shot and killed. He then watched as half of his house exploded with his mom and sister inside.

Danny was with someone that would hurt him all the time. He never saw the person's face. Danny was kept in a dark room, with no window; he had to sleep on the ground. He was giving very little food to eat. Sometimes he would go days without eating anything. Every day he would try and escape. He would get hurt every time he was caught trying to escape. Despite the pain he was put through he never lost hope. A week after being taken Danny stopped talking. He stopped talking cause whenever he said anything he would get hurt. As time went by he never gave up trying to longer he was there the more scared he became. It wasn't long before he was jumping at the smallest sounds. Five years after being kidnapped he finally managed to get out of the building he was being held in. Once outside he blinked at the sudden light. Once his eyes adjusted to the sun he ran as fast as he could. Danny stumbled and fell as he was running. He got right back up and kept running. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get as far away from the building as he could. Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he didn't see the raging river until it was to late. Danny fell into the water. The water was ice cold. The coldness made it hard to breathe. Danny hits the bottom. The rocks on the bottom scratch into his back. After a few minutes, a huge tree truck floated over to him. Danny grabbed onto it, but didn't have the strength to pull himself out of the water. He held onto the tree for hours before the current brought him to the shore of woods. Not having the strength to hold on any longer his hands slip from the tree trunk. Danny goes under the water but luckily the water was shallow, He manages to slowly make his way out of the water. Once on land Danny shivers violently and collapses. He took a few deep breaths as he looked up at the sky. After a few minutes he passes out. Once he wakes up he slowly sits up. His whole body hurt, from old and new injuries. Slowly he gets to his feet and starts walking. Danny had been walking for over an hour when the sun was starting to set. Despite being cold and hungry he kept walking. Danny walked until he just couldn't walk anymore. He slumped against a tree and passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up he continued walking, trying to find his way out of the woods he was in. It took three days to make it out of the woods. He saw a huge city in the distance. Danny walked toward it. By the time he reached the city it was almost night. He was close to collapsing when he reached a park. Suddenly someone grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"Thought you could get away," said a voice Danny hoped he would never hear again.

Danny stiffened for a brief second. All of a sudden the fear of going back to the hell where he was for the last five years became so overwhelming. He screamed as he started kicking and punching as hard as he could. Because he was so weak it wasn't having any effect on the guy. So Danny bit him as hard as he could. That caused him to yelp and drop Danny. Unfortunately Danny didn't have the strength to move.

"You little brat"

When he started to advance over to him, Danny tried to stand up. He managed to get to his feet but he had nowhere to go. He felt the punch before he saw it. The first connected with his head causing him to fall to the ground hard. He was about to land another blow when someone yelled.

"HEY"

That was all it took for Danny to get to his feet and run as fast as he could. He eventually found himself in an abandoned building. He falls to the ground and breaths in and out slowly. In the distance he sees a phone lying on the ground. Danny sits up and crawls over to it. He then tried the phone but it was broken. Danny throws the phone done in frustration. He slowly gets to his feet. As soon as he gets to his feet someone walks into the building. He freezes seeing who it was. He thought he had lost him but he was wrong. Danny looked around desperately for another way out. The only way out was if he could somehow brake the windows. Danny then saw a long pipe on the ground. He then swung and broke one of the windows that he was near. He quickly climbed out of it, and ran. He didn't stop till he was sure he lost the guy. When he finally stopped running he found himself in a rundown part of the city. Danny found an old crate at sat on it. No matter how tired he was he refused to go to sleep. He was shivering really badly when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Danny snapped his head up and saw a young man wearing a red hoodie standing there.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

Danny didn't know how to answer that so he stayed quiet. When he starts walking towards him Danny starts to panic.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you"

Danny's eyes then went wide as he saw who was behind him.

"But he will," Danny said pointing behind him at a man holding a knife.

The young man then did something that Danny wasn't expecting. He stepped in front of him and blocked him from view. The man tried getting around to get Danny but he was stopped. The young man punched and flipped him over his shoulder and knocked him out.

"You protected me? But why?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you"

The young man then held out his hand. Danny was hesitant. After a minute he slowly took his hand. All though he didn't completely trust him he figured if he protected him he couldn't be bad. After a few minutes of walking they came to a small apartment. Once inside Danny sat down on the couch.

"My name's Roy, can you tell me your name?"

"Danny"

Ron then grabbed the blanket on the couch and put it around Danny. Once he was warmed up he laid down on the couch. He didn't even notice when Roy disappeared into the kitchen. Danny was half asleep when there was a knock on the door. He jumped and yelped with fright. Danny then sat up as Roy opened the door. When Danny saw who was at the door his eyes went wide in shock. Standing there was Oliver very much alive. Danny then ran into Oliver's arms.


End file.
